mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BeAsTmAcHiNe217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DC Comics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 20:20, March 16, 2011 Some Advice Hello Ryan Porter666547 First of all welcome to the wiki, I hope you like it here. Well I noticed some of your edits, well I noticed all of them actually and I had to rollback all of them. You have to be careful when adding the photos because you may ruin the page's structure or end up posting an image that already exists in the page like you did in Scorpion 's page. I advice you to take a look at the note about editing (by CavalierTunes, one of our administrators) before doing anything else. Well one other thing, galleries appear on the bottom of the page not in the beginnig be sure to remember that. If you need anything let me know. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well word of advise most of the people here don't like people playing the so called "achievement" game so be careful when saying things like I was trying to get the badges. If you really like Mortal Kombat this wiki is the right place for you, assuming you'll be responsible about your edits. With time you'll get the badges just keep looking for good edits and you'll earn them eventually. I arrived at the wiki in January first this year and as you can see I already have 1890 points. But all of them came from edits that were meant to help the wiki and not meant to earn me points. I'm a fan of The Achievements, I believe they are a way of rewarding good editors and people that contribute the most to the wiki and a way of creating a healthy competition on wikies. Well I won't nag you anymore, just one more thing though don't forget to sign on talk pages because it becomes easier to answer you back. Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image file name It's OK, just keep it in mind in the future. It tends to clutter the article when you go to edit it, so it's best to keep it rather short. Also, when you are on talk pages, sign your posts with ~~~~. SmokeSound off! 11:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello Ryan Porter66547 The wiki is undergoing an image cleanup on pages so be careful when adding an image to a page. By the way where are those images from? Also be careful with your grammar on the articles please. Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well to sign just write ~~~~ in the end of your message or press the signature button on the right side of the talk box. There is no problem if the images are no fanon and are official. We don't add fanon to articles in this wiki. Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Do not insert images into section titles. Thank you. SmokeSound off! 00:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Smoke MK9 That artwork for Smoke is nothing but fanmade artwork,he doesn't look like that in the game in fact,he hasn't been in play yet.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)) RE: Kratos Arena I didn't feel it was necessary to the article to mention it. Azeruth 02:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Some Answers Hello Ryan Porter Well regarding the template you can fill this and add it to your page if you want {{Template:User |image = |realname = |age = |resides = |origin = |favourite = |species = |weapons = |fighting-styles = |alignment = |portrayers = } or go to templates, select Other Templates/Magic Word and insert User as magic word and the template will appear. As for creating a signature I'm searching the wiki at the moment for a tutorial for that ( I'm not quite sure I can teach you how to creat it). You can check this link just in case I don't find anything. Best Regards —'Kuro Selas'talk 21:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC)